


lik the buff

by mysterytour



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s06e07 Once More With Feeling, Multi, Poetry, lik the bred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterytour/pseuds/mysterytour
Summary: Once More With Feeling as lik the bred poems
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Going through the motions

my nam is buff  
an wen its nite  
i stalk the grayvs  
for i must fite  
all vampyrkind  
kill 1-5  
but I just wont  
2 be alive


	2. Bunnies

tu magik shopp

my frens du com

tu theorys share

bi way of songe

what fantom feend

du haf his fun?

the lites go down

i blame the buns


	3. They got the mustard out

i am a man

hos town is cursed

so that ale men

must speke in vers

wats in there hearts

breyk into song

i spred my arms:

tha mustards gone


	4. Under Your Spell

beneeth her shade   
i luv tu ly  
my hart du fille  
wen she pass by  
bewich my hart  
with perfec pitch  
i sing reel hi  
i love the wich


	5. I'll Never Tell

i am a gurl  
once vengeful beest  
engaged tu mann  
ho no lieke cheez  
i wed u boi  
keep secret well  
u piss me off  
i never tell


	6. The Parking Ticket

the hydrants wer  
my car du stay  
wen I get fined  
but i no pay  
i tap my tows  
and start tu dans  
i tell the cop  
i got no pants


	7. Dawn's Lament

id tell u, sis  
but god forbid..  
y u no here?  
im just a kid  
my mum is ded  
an that is ruff  
i help myself  
i steel sum stuf


	8. What You Feel

whomever dares  
tu sumon me  
i grant ye wish  
so carefully  
til blazing fyre  
theyll tap n twirl  
an then tu hel  
ill wed the gurl


	9. Standing

my nam is giles  
and all the dai  
i tech a Buff  
so that she mai  
wen nit coms on  
du well tu slay  
al demonkind  
wish I cud stay


	10. Walk Through the Fire

my nam is spik  
an wen its nit  
i think of gurl  
i conat bite  
‘that bich’ I sey  
an act reel tuf  
i go outsid  
i halp the Buf

sum peepl they   
dont never lern  
they walk thru fire  
n let it burn  
tu save the buff  
insted of kil  
as 4 this lin  
its mostly fill


End file.
